Twists and Turns
by koreagirl185
Summary: Dramione fic - Hermione is betrayed by a close friend in the month before she returns for her 7th year at Hogwarts. She begins to push everyone away, but one unlikely person becomes her support. Rated M for smut, rape, and foul language. My very first fanfic! Disclaimer: I do not own nor have any stake in the Harry Potter series nor any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_~Hermione~_

"Oh, blast!"

"What is it Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen..

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm terribly sorry, I've dropped all of the eggs!" Mrs. Weasley peered around the corner to find the floor covered in broken shells and other egg residue.

"Oh, my! Well, that's quite alright, you go fetch some more from the chicken coupe."

"But Mrs. Weasley what about this mess?"

"Don't you mind the mess dear, I'll take care of it."

"But-" Hermione made but stopped when Mrs. Weasley cast a quick spell and all evidence of the mess vanished.

"There, good as new!" chirped Mrs. Weasley, "now if you could just go fetch some new eggs dear.."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Hermione answered with a smile. She grabbed the now empty basket and walked back out into the yard. Hermione hummed a muggle tune as she strolled along the overgrown garden smiling whimsically at the gnomes as they scurried away from Crookshanks, her cat. She loved staying at the Burrow, it was always a warm and welcoming place. Hermione had just arrived a few days ago, she had been looking forward to staying here again almost as much as she'd been looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. The end of the war left everyone weary, and they were all slowly re-adjusting to life. Hermione was relieved to have been reunited with her parents after what seemed like forever, but she was happy to be around friends again. She continued through the yard at a leisurely pace, enjoying the mild July air without a care in the world.

Hermione was jovially passing the shed when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other over her mouth.

"Silencio" she heard the attacker mumble. She was then jerked around to see her assailant, her face melting from fear to confusion.

"Ronald?" she mouthed, but no sound left her mouth due to the silencing spell.

"Hello, Hermione," he said with an evil countenance. Why was Ron acting so strangely? She continued to stare at him with a confused expression, a smirk slowly growing on his face.

"Hermione, you're such a tease, you know that?" he leaned in to sniff her hair, "you just parade around, torturing me." His face darkened.

Hermione tried to question him, but she couldn't produce any sound.

"Don't you try acting innocent, you bitch" Ron spat at her, "you knew all along what you were doing to me, and I can't take it any more!" Ron turned her around and began grabbing at her skirt. Tears formed in her eyes as realization came over her. Ron was going to rape her. '_No.' _She thought to herself. '_I won't allow it!' _Hermione began to struggle violently against Ron's hold.

"Bitch!" Ron yelled at her, "If you don't cut it out I'll make it hurt much more!"

Hermione didn't listen, she threw a leg up behind her, which collided right into Ron's crotch.

"Fuck!" Ron yelped as he released Hermione and fell to the ground. Hermione picked up her egg basket, which was forgotten during the struggle, and ran away crying. She ran to the chicken coupe, which wasn't far, and hid. She watched as Ron angrily got up. '_Fuck.' _Hermione thought, '_He's going to come after me.' _To her surprise and relief, however, Ron trudged back toward the house. Hermione sat in her hiding place for ten minutes sobbing after she watched Ron go inside. She was in so much shock from what had occurred that she had forgotten she was sitting in filth. With a quick glance around her, she took a deep breath to regain her composure and slowly stood up and dusted herself off. She then began to gather the eggs that she had promised Mrs. Weasley what seemed like years ago.

Hermione cautiously made her way back to the house, very aware of her surroundings. '_What should I do?' _She thought to herself. '_Should I tell everyone what Ron did? What if they think I'm lying?' _Hermione arrived in the kitchen and delivered the eggs to Mrs. Weasley, who was completely oblivious to it all.

"Thank you, Hermione dear! Now go and get yourself cleaned up, dinner is almost ready!" Hermione gave her a small smile before she turned to leave. As she progressed through the living room, she was grabbed from behind again. She began kicking and screaming, tears welling up in her eyes. "NO!" she begged.

"Blimey Hermione, what's the matter?" Hermione stopped at the familiar voice. It was Harry. He was eyeing her with concern as he released her.

"H-hi Harry. When did you get here?" Hermione croaked, faking enthusiasm. In the back of her mind she realized that she could speak again. Harry eyed her uncertainly.

"I just got here, actually. How have you been?"

'_Definitely been better' _She thought to herself. She looked at Harry, and with a fake smile she answered "I've been brilliant thank you. If you'll excuse me I was just on my way to wash up for supper." She quickly pushed past him toward Ginny's room, which she was sharing with the redhead during her stay. She could feel Harry watching her as she slowly disappeared from view. She knew that she couldn't tell him what happened, and she doubted he'd even believe her. As she reached the top of the staircase she ran into the broad chest of Ron. Realizing who it was, she quickly looked at the ground and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hello, Hermione" Ron said to her. She glanced up at him. He had a cheery smile on his face, this made Hermione uneasy.

"Ronald." She choked out at him, trying not show her fear.

He studied her for a bit longer, as if daring her to say something, before he made his way down the stairs. Hermione stood in place for a moment before finally heading toward Ginny's room. She cracked the door open and peeked inside, sighing in relief once she saw that the room was empty. She didn't think she would be able to face Ginny right now. Hermione opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans, not feeling comfortable in her skirt. After pulling on the clean pants she combed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She practiced looking 'normal' in the mirror a bit before heading back downstairs for supper.

When she arrived in the dining room, she saw that the only empty seat was in between Ron and Harry. Her stomach sank and she slowly walked over to the two boys.

"Ah, there you are dear! I was wondering where you got to!" Chirped Mrs. Weasley as she made Hermione a hearty plate. Hermione accepted the plate nimbly. She then picked up her fork and made to begin eating, but she realized that she had no appetite. Instead of pushing her food away, which would prompt questions, she moved it around her plate. Ron was watching her, she could feel his eyes but she refused to acknowledge him.

"Hermione." She jumped at her name and turned to face Harry, who's face shifted from a bright smile to a slight look of confusion at her shock.

"Yes Harry?" She asked, trying to cover up her anxiousness.

"Did you make Head Girl this year?" His face returned to that enthusiastic smile.

Hermione forgot all about her Hogwarts letter, which she received this morning but had neglected to open due to her long chore list. "Oh, um, I don't know. I haven't opened my letter yet." She replied truthfully, feeling a bit sheepish.

"What do you mean you haven't opened it?!" Harry asked, "I'd have thought you would've been dying to know whether you got the position or not! Where is it? Let's open it now!"

"Oh no, that's okay we can wait until-"

Before she could finish, however, Ginny had gotten up to retrieve the letter and handed it to her. '_Blast' _Hermione thought. She gave everyone a small smile before tearing at the envelope. She reached inside and found an ornate gold pin with the letter 'H' on it. It was accompanied by a short note that expressed congratulations. She held the pin gingerly in her hands. Hermione had waited for this day ever since she started at Hogwarts. She should have been elated at this moment, but Ron ruined it. She wasn't elated, she was hurt and frightened. Realizing everyone was still watching her, she looked up and faux-excitedly exclaimed, "I guess I made Head Girl!" Everyone around her cheered and gave acclamation before entering new conversations. She saw Harry give her a funny look before he too congratulated her. If Harry did know something was off, Hermione was sure glad he didn't pry.

Hermione turned back to continue playing with her food, but was interrupted by Ron.

"Nobody will believe you" He said maliciously, "so don't bother telling."

Hermione turned to make sure nobody was listening before she looked at Ron. He had the same cheery smile on his face. She gave him a small uncomfortable smile before she excused herself. She couldn't sit there anymore.

"Hermione you barely touched your meal!" Mrs. Weasley contended.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry Mrs. Weasley, I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm not feeling very well." She prayed that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't argue further.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in agreement and promised to check on her later. Hermione nodded and left the room. '_Three more weeks till Hogwarts' _She assured herself. This gave her a small amount of comfort as she allowed herself to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione made her way to the front cabin of the train. She was extremely grateful when Luna came to summon her, she didn't want to be near Ron anymore. She reached the door of the cabin and slid it open to reveal Professor McGonagall and the Head Boy. Her stomach sank when she saw who would be accompanying her in her Head Duties all year. '_Perfect.'_ She thought.

"Hello Granger." Malfoy said with a fake charm looking extremely relaxed as he lounged in his armchair.

"Malfoy." was all Hermione could manage. She then greeted Professor McGonagall and sat in the other armchair.

"Alright, now that you are both here, I will begin." Stated McGonagall in her no-nonsense tone. "As Heads of the school, your job will be to organize the Prefects' duties, provide discipline to unruly students, and assist your professors when necessary. Also, this year you are to organize student events. The Headmaster thinks that the students should have more opportunities to interact and relate to each other. You will organize at least two balls, one for the end of term and one for the end of the year. It is highly encouraged that more events be organized, however. Do either of you have any questions?" Both students shook their heads. "Alright, then this meeting is over. I will show you to your dormitory after the feast." Professor McGonagall rose out of her chair before apparating away.

Both of the students sat for a bit before Malfoy rose gracefully out of his chair. "Try not to make my job too difficult this year Granger," he sneered, "I won't be picking up your slack." Hermione was in no mood to retort, so she just nodded at him. Malfoy's smirk fell for a moment before he put it back in place and left the cabin.

Hermione was about to get up to leave as well before she heard someone enter. '_Malfoy probably thought of something clever to say.' _she thought, and was about to tell him off before she saw who was really there. Malfoy would have been preferable to who stood before her now. "Ron."

"Hello, Hermione." He said to her, "I think I'd like to pick up where we left off before." Hermione's heart began to beat rapidly, she glanced around quickly trying to find an escape, but there was none. Ron turned to lock the cabin door and put a silencing charm on the cabin before he advanced toward her. Hermione backed away from him until she hit the wall. Tears streamed down her face as she realized there was no way out of this.

"Ron, stop!" She shouted at him, "Why are you acting this way?"

Ron just smirked. He lunged at her and pinned her to the wall, kicking her legs apart so that she wouldn't be able to kick him again. Hermione began to bawl. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight him off. Ron reached under her skirt ('_damn Hogwarts uniform'_ she thought) and pulled away her knickers. He held her arms above her head with one hand as he undid his buckle with the other. He grabbed her face roughly and gave her a bruising kiss before proceeding to undo her buttons and kiss her breast. Hermione felt sickened by what was happening to her, she was angry at herself for not being able to escape. She heard Ron cast a contraceptive spell ('_How courteous of him.' _She thought bitterly.) and gave her one more bruising kiss before he pushed into her. Hermione let out a cry of pain, she had been a virgin. She wept as Ron violated her, her tears were accompanied by his occasional grunting. After what seemed like ages, Ron finally finished and he dropped Hermione to the ground.

"Thanks Hermione." He said, and he gave her a smile, zipped himself up and then left. Hermione didn't move. She just lay on the ground where Ron left her, silent tears falling out of her eyes…

~_Draco~_

Draco found himself distracted as he made his way back to his friends. '_What's going on with Granger?' _He thought to himself, '_More importantly, why is it bothering me?' _Draco shook his head. He couldn't let himself worry about Granger like that. One of her idiotic friends probably said something stupid to her, and it got her knickers in a twist, that's all.

"Draco! How was the meeting?" Blaise greeted him as he entered the cabin.

"Particularly droll Blaise. Guess who the Head Girl is by the way." He answered as he took a seat next to his best friend.

"Who?"

"Granger, the obnoxious know-it-all. Though it's not really a surprise, this job is right up her alley isn't it?"

"Ha! Bet you're excited to share a dorm with her mate. I would be, the know-it-all type really turns me on." Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I am simply bursting with enthusiasm." Draco elbowed his friend with a smirk. Everyone laughed at that and began a new conversation, Draco was only half listening. Despite his efforts, he couldn't get Granger off of his mind. He decided to keep a close eye on her this year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_~Hermione~_

Hermione was silently making her way to the Great Hall, she was late to the feast. She would have liked to skip the feast altogether, but she did not know where her new dormitory was. When she walked into the hall, she chose a seat at the farthest edge of the Gryffindor table away from her classmates. She wasn't in the mood for people, she just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep until her pain left her.

"Hermione!" She heard Harry call to her. He was sitting in the middle of the table with Ron. "Hermione over here!" He was waving at her, trying to get her attention. Hermione pretended not to have heard him. She stared down at the dark mahogany table in front of her for a moment, then looked everywhere that Harry wasn't.

While she was casting a glance around the Great Hall, she noticed Malfoy looking at her with an unreadable expression. Once she made eye contact with him, however, he looked away and turned to talk to Blaise Zabini. Hermione returned her gaze to the table and waited for Dumbledore to send them all to bed. She didn't have to wait very long, fortunately. After about 10 minutes Dumbledore stood gracefully from his chair and cleared all of the tables.

"Now that we have all filled our stomachs with a hearty meal, it is time for us to turn in!" He announced. "Please follow your house prefects to your dormitories! Heads of House please meet Professor McGonagall outside the Great Hall, she will take you to your dormitories!" Everyone rose from their seats and made their way out of the hall. Hermione darted out, not looking at anybody. She spotted McGonagall in a corner and hurried over to her.

"Hello Hermione." She said with a slight smile, Hermione smiled back. "Once Mr. Malfoy arrives we can- Oh! Nevermind here he is now. Good evening Draco." McGonagall had turned her attention to the tall blonde boy making his way over to them.

"Good evening professor," He said with a slight bow, he then turned to Hermione, "Granger." He greeted lazily without looking at her.

"Malfoy." she answered him.

"Right, now that you are both here, please follow me." McGonagall said. She turned and began a brisk walk down the corridor. Both heads struggled to keep up with the Deputy Headmistress. They didn't have to walk for long, their dorms were right next to the kitchens. McGonagall led them to a large painting of a little girl who had on a neat pink frock with matching bows in her curly brunette pigtails. She was beaming up at her visitors.

"Hello Lucille." McGonagall stated before she turned to the two heads. "The password is 'Pumpkin Pasties'."

"Mmmm my favowite!" Interjected the little girl before her portrait opened.

"Now, I would like you two to come to my office tomorrow morning so that I can get you organized. Goodnight." With that she left them. Hermione looked over at Malfoy, who was now entering their dormitory. She glanced around her for a bit before following him inside.

What she saw when she entered made her temporarily forget her problems. It was a high-ceilinged room with stone walls with round, ornate windows circling the domed ceiling. The walls were decorated with satin gold hangings and tapestries and the dark-wooden floor was littered with ornate rugs. The middle of the large room was occupied by various rococo-style couches and armchairs (one of which was occupied by a bored-looking Head Boy) with solid gold lining and white satin fabric, and a matching gold coffee table which had an ornate tea set rested upon it. Hermione noticed that the tea set actually contained tea. '_How nice' _She thought to herself. In the back of the room there were two sets of stairs that lead to the bedrooms with a large but empty portrait was hung on the wall between them. Hermione wondered why the portrait was empty, but she was soon answered.

"Hi!" Lucille had just appeared in the portrait, looking as enthused as ever. "Um Miss Mc-Gown-a-gall told me to tell you that Hew-my-nee's woom is on my wight and Dwaco's woom is on my weft. Night-night!" Lucille giggled before disappearing again. Without looking back at Malfoy, Hermione hurried up the staircase to her room. Once she entered, she found that her room was decorated in the same fashion as the common area. She had a large four-poster bed with a solid gold frame and white bedding and drapings, and it rested on a large rug. She also had a gold desk with a chair that matched the sofas in the common area, and a gold wardrobe and bookcase. There was a bay window with gold curtains and cushions on one side of her room and a door on the other. The door lead to an equally extravagant bathroom which had a luxurious bathrobe and towel set. She walked over to her bed and she saw a note laying on it. "**If you are not pleased with the decor, you are free to make adjustments." **Hermione looked around, "It's so beautiful, I think I will keep it the way it is." She decided.

Hermione walked into the bathroom once again and filled the tub deciding that she could use a good soak. She added a perfumed bubble bath to the water before undressing, becoming very aware of her body as she did so. She noticed various bruises on her arms and her stomach where Ron had handled her, and she felt slightly sore. Biting her lip, she slowly entered her bath. The bath relaxed her immediately, and she dozed off.

~_Draco~ _

Draco watched as Hermione scurried up the stairs to her room. He let his mouth forming a slight frown. He had watched her during the feast, she arrived late and she looked miserable. Draco thought this odd, but not as odd as what happened next. Rather than take her seat with her two annoying companions, she sat away from everyone and ignored boy wonder when he called for her. For some reason, the scene troubled him. '_What the fuck is going on with Granger this year?' _He asked himself. With one last glance at her bedroom door, he decided to turn in for the night and made his way up the other set of stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_~Hermione~_

Hermione woke up feeling dreadful, even more sore than she was last night. She got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she saw someone she didn't recognize. It was her reflection staring back at her, but it looked broken and hollow. There was no life in her eyes, which were red and swollen from crying herself to sleep. Sighing, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then picked up her brush and began running it through her long curly hair, which she gathered into a ponytail. She grabbed the fresh clothes she had chosen the night before while trying to avoid sleep, pulled them on and took one last look at her reflection. "That's as good as it's gonna get I suppose." She sighed turning to leave for McGonagall's office.

"There you are, Granger! I thought I was going to have to come wake you up, which would have been wholly inconvenient." Malfoy sneered at her as she descended the staircase.

"Sorry, Malfoy." She answered.

Malfoy was shocked by her apology, but he hid it. "Well, let's get going to McGonagall's office, I want to get this meeting over with." He marched toward the door and Hermione followed him.

_~Draco~_

Draco glanced at her while he walked down the corridor. '_Did she just apologize?__'_ he thought to himself. He would never admit it, but Granger was getting to him. He was almost beginning to feel guilty for insulting her. Before, she was headstrong and always ready to defend herself. Draco always enjoyed their banter and secretly admired her tenacity. Now, he felt as if he was teasing a starving puppy with a steak. He couldn't stop glancing at her, she looked devoid. It was as if she were just a body going through the motions. The pair finally reached McGonagall's office and Draco knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in." McGonagall answered and the two entered the room.

"Morning professor." Draco greeted as he took one of the chairs in front of her desk, Hermione took the other silently.

_~Hermione~_

"Good morning you two, now I have some things to go over with you." She handed them each packets of parchment before she continued. "Inside those are complete lists of your head duties in explicit detail. They are for you to refer to when needed. Also," she handed them more parchment, "this is a schedule for all prefects. You two shall sit with them and decide upon patrol times and such. Also," she looked at both of them, "I expect you to begin planning the winter ball as soon as possible. House elves will be at your disposal for anything you need. They will contact people for you, they will help you set things up, anything you need. You two are also expected to attend the ball together.." At this both the students' heads shot up. "I know what you are thinking. The Headmaster believes it will encourage inter-house unity, as well as make it easier for you two to keep an eye on things.." Hermione stopped listening '_I have to go to the ball with him? _She thought. '_Ugh, great. On the other hand, this means I'll have an excuse to not go with Harry or Ron! Maybe this isn't so bad..'_

"Ms. Granger!" Hermione looked up at the Deputy Headmistress. "Ms. Granger were you listening?"

"Er, sorry professor, I was distracted.."

McGonagall eyed her suspiciously before continuing, "I said, if you two do decide to plan more events than the two balls, the house elves will assist you with those as well. Any questions?" She looked at the two students expectantly, both shook their heads. "Alright, you are dismissed then." The two rose and left her office.

"Granger! Might I have a word?" Hermione stopped and turned to Malfoy uncertainly.

"Erm, I suppose?"

"Right," he began, Hermione noticed he looked uncomfortable. '_odd' _. "Uhm, well I guess I'll just go ahead and ask, then: What's wrong with you?"

"I beg your pardon?" The abrupt question shocked her.

"Well, I mean.. Oh for fucks sake Granger I just meant that you've been acting strange lately and I was wondering what was going on." He impatiently looked everywhere but her, biting his cheek.

'_Fuck, what do I say?' _"I don't think it's really any of your business, Malfoy" she said defiantly. He looked appalled by her answer. He eyed her for a moment longer, studying her face. Then, he straightened up, nodded, and put on his cold expression before walking toward their dormitory without another word. Hermione just stood outside of McGonagall's office staring after him.

_~Draco~_

'_What the fuck was that?' _Draco's interaction with Granger had upset him , though he didn't know why. He felt insulted. "Pumpkin Pasties" he spat once he reached the portrait of Lucille. She giggled and opened for him. Draco went inside and stormed up to his room, slamming the door behind him. _'Why am I so upset? It is none of my business!' _"Fuck!" He shouted as he punched a wall. '_Why can't I just leave it alone? Why am I letting Granger get to me like this?' _Draco looked down at his fist. It was bleeding from coming in contact with the solid stone wall. "Perfect." he muttered to himself. He got up and walked into his bathroom to clean the wound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_~Hermione~_

The prefect meeting was over and Hermione bolted out of the classroom. '_I forgot Ron was a prefect, he was watching me the whole time I could feel it.' _It had been a week since the train incident, and Hermione was trying with all her might to avoid her tormentor. She rushed through the corridor, not looking at anyone or anything. She quickly turned a corner when she saw him standing there, seemingly waiting for her. '_No.' _She thought. Ron smirked and walked toward her. Hermione turned to run but Ron was too quick and grabbed her. She tried to fight his hold, with no success. They were near Moaning Myrtle's lavatory, Ron pulled her inside.

"Myrtle! Fuck off!" Ron shouted. The ghost began to bawl as she flew out of the lavatory. "Hermione, I have been feeling a bit frustrated lately and I need you to help me." Ron said as he stroked her cheek.

"Fuck you Ronald!" She yelled, trying again to break free.

"Careful, mudblood." Ron spat at her as he struck her face. He bent her over a sink and kicked her legs apart with excess force. Hermione felt him lift her skirt and pull away her knickers, then she heard him unfasten his trousers. She closed her eyes in preparation as he cast the contraceptive spell, then he pushed himself into her once more. She didn't cry this time, she just felt numb. All she could think about was Ron's grunting as he thrusted in and out of her. Ron suddenly grabbed her hair and jerked her head back toward him.

"You're being a good girl today, mudblood." Ron whispered to her before biting into her neck and sucking. Hermione cringed, she felt as if she were being branded like a cow. He threw her back over the sink, causing her face to hit the faucet. Hermione yelped from the impact and Ron let out one last groan. He pulled out of her and zipped himself up before leaving without a backward glance. Hermione slowly stood herself upright and grabbed her knickers off the floor to put them back on. She didn't bother to straighten out her hair or her clothes before heading back to her dormitory.

"Hermione! What happened?" She heard someone yell. She looked around and saw Harry staring at her, concerned. _'Not now.'_ she mentally groaned.

"Just leave me alone Harry, alright?!" She snapped at him. He gave her a funny look as she walked away. She knew it was wrong treating him like this, but she didn't want to involve him. She didn't want to inform him that his best friend was hurting her.

She felt as if she had been walking forever as she finally reached Lucille's portrait.

"Hew-my-nee! Awe you okay? You look like you fell on the pwaygwond! I fell on the pwaygwond once and I had to get ten stitches!" Lucille said once Hermione arrived at her portrait.

"Hello Lucille, I'm alright. Pumpkin Pasties." The little girl gave her one more concerned stare before opening. Hermione stumbled inside.

"What the fuck?" Hermione heard Malfoy exclaim. "Blaise! Come help me" She felt herself being grabbed and she struggled against the two boys' hold, screaming. "Fuck! Granger, calm down! We aren't trying to hurt you!" She heard Malfoy yell. Partially from exhaustion and partially because she believed him, she stopped fighting and allowed herself to be carried up to her room. She was laid onto her bed and she looked away from the two boys.

"Blaise, can you go get Snape?" Draco asked his friend. Blaise nodded and quickly left the room. "Granger can you hear me?"

"Yes, Malfoy, I can hear you." She answered him in a monotonous tone.

"Granger, what happened?"

"Why?" She asked as she looked at him suspiciously.

"The fuck you mean why?"

"I mean, why do you care? You hate my guts why do you care what happened to me?" She answered, a bit more aggressively than she intended. After a long pause, Draco looked away and muttered "I don't _hate _you.."

Just then Snape burst into the room, Blaise behind him.

"What on Earth?" He began, but couldn't think of anything else to say about the scene in front of him. There, lying on the bed, was a girl who looked as if she had visited the Whomping Willow.

"What happened Granger?" Snape demanded. Hermione just looked at him. "Granger-"

"I was raped" she muttered, quickly looking away from everyone as tears welled up in her eyes. Blaise and Malfoy looked at each other in shock.

"By whom, my dear?" Snape tried, this time speaking very gently.

"I can't say" she answered. She saw Snape give her an impatient look, but he didn't pry further. He told the two boys to leave the room so he could check the rest of her body for wounds.

_~Draco~_

Draco walked down the staircase with Blaise. Both were too shocked to say anything. They walked over to a couple of armchairs and sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Blaise taking one of the cups of tea sitting on the coffee table.

"That explains so much.." Draco said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean? Explains what?" Blaise asked.

Draco studied Blaise a moment before answering. "Haven't you noticed Granger's odd behavior lately?" Blaise shook his head. "Oh c'mon mate, she's been walking around looking proper miserable and she wouldn't argue with me when I insulted her. It's been bloody depressing." Draco impatiently leaned back in his chair.

"You're depressed because Granger won't argue with you?" Blaise asked him with a smirk.

"Blaise this is a fucking serious matter!"

"Alright alright I'm sorry! But mate, she was raped today, how does that explain her behavior within the past week?"

"That's just it, I don't think this is the first time it's happened."

"Huh" Blaise thought.

The two boys were interrupted by Snape, who had just emerged from Hermione's room. "She won't tell me anything else, but she's healed. Despite my insisting she won't go to sleep but other than that she's fine for now. I will see you two in class tomorrow." With that, Snape left.

"I think I'm gonna head back to my dorm, mate" said Blaise.

"Alright, see you later then" Blaise walked out of the Head's common room.

Draco sat thinking for a while. He was in a battle against himself, deciding whether he should go check on her. "Bloody hell."He got up and made his way to her room.

"Granger" he called as he cracked open her door.

"Come in Malfoy" was his answer, she sounded exhausted.

Malfoy entered and saw that she was sitting on her bed, holding her knees up to her chest. '_Has she just been sitting here this whole time?' _He wondered. Brushing his hand through his hair, he went over to her desk, pulled out the chair, and sat in it. They sat in silence for a while.

"Did you mean it, Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Mean what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you really not hate me?"

Draco looked at her. "I really don't hate you, Granger."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her bed.

More silence. _'What the hell am I doing?' t_hought Draco.

"Granger?"

"Hm?"

"Did it happen before?"

This time Hermione looked at him, "Yes." was all she said.

Draco nodded and continued staring at her. "Who?" he asked.

"I can't.." she said.

"I won't tell anyone Granger-"

"NO." she replied harshly then sighed. "I'm sorry, I just can't talk about it right now alright?"

Draco nodded at her. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

They sat in silence once more.

"Draco?" Draco looked up with a bit of surprise, she used his first name.

"Yes, Hermione" It felt odd using her first name, but he wanted to return the gesture for some reason.

"Can you..." she began, she seemed to be struggling.

"Yes?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him and blushed. "Can you sleep here with me tonight?" She quickly looked toward her window, shocked and embarrassed at what she was asking.

Draco eyed her. "Sure." he replied. He rose out of the chair, took off everything but his boxers and undershirt, and layed down next to her. Hermione lifted her blanket and crawled under it. She lay with her back to him. He watched her for a while. '_Fuck,' _he thought, '_I care.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! I'm terribly sorry that It's been so long since I've updated, I've been busy with school. Here's another chapter for you! Hopefully I can give you more soon!**

**Chapter 6**

_~Draco~_

Draco woke with a yawn. As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he found himself in a strange room. '_Oh, yeah' _he thought and he turned to look at the sleeping girl next to him. He was about to wake her up when he noticed how peaceful she looked. Draco felt a smile threaten to take over his lips, and he shook his head.

"Granger!" He said while lightly shaking the girl. "Granger wake up!" She groaned in her sleep and turned away from him. "Fine," he grumbled. Draco got out of Hermione's bed and gathered his robes. He walked over to her desk and wrote a quick note which he proceeded to place in the bed next to her. With one final look around the room, he turned and left to get ready for classes.

_~Hermione~_

Hermione woke up with a start. She looked over to her window, which was dousing the room in afternoon sunlight. '_Bollocks' _She thought as she looked down at her wrist to see what time it was. '_1:15?!' _She cursed as she sprung out of her sheets and ran to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair simultaneously and ran back out to pull on her robes.

"If I hurry I can make it to my last couple of classes" she muttered to herself. She was about to leave when she saw a piece of parchment on the floor by her bed. Curious, she walked over to it and picked it up.

**Granger- **

**I couldn't get you up this morning so I decided to let you sleep. **

**D.M.**

'_Oh, yeah' _she thought to herself, still staring at the piece of parchment in her hands. She didn't know why, but his note made her blush. After a moment, Hermione shook her head and turned to run to her Charms lesson, she had to get some schooling in today.

Hermione had made it two-thirds of the way to Professor Flitwick's room before she was stopped by a certain redheaded girl.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted as she pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"Uhm, hey Ginny." she answered her friend.

"Hermione where have you been? I haven't seen you since the start of term, I thought maybe you were avoiding me" Hermione laughed nervously at her beaming friend, feeling a pang of guilt. She WAS avoiding Ginny.

"Oh, no Ginny I've just been er, busy with my new head duties that's all." she tried to give her best fake smile. Ginny eyed her, suspiciously before smiling again.

"Well, I think we should hang out tonight!"

"Oh, I don't know Gi-"

"Nonsense Hermione! You can't work all the time, and I need some girl time with my best friend!" Hermione wanted to argue, but she couldn't take the guilt that was taking hold of her.

"Alright, Ginny. How about you come over to the head dorms tonight after dinner? We can have our, uhm, girl time then." Ginny looked positively elated and Hermione received one more tight hug before she watched her friend prance away. With a sigh, she continued to Charms, which she was definitely late for by now.

Hermione's last two classes went by quickly, as she wasn't really paying much attention in either of them. In truth, she was thinking about a certain blond boy. '_What is with me? I get a little sympathy from someone and now they're all I think about? How pathetic.' _Hermione was reprimanding herself as she saw a note slide on her desk. She looked around the room to make sure noone was watching before she unfolded it carefully.

**Hey 'Mione,**

**Just wanted to let you know I had lots of fun last night, and I can't wait for more. Unfortunately, I am quite busy for the next couple of weeks, but don't worry. We will have more fun when I'm free.**

**Ron.**

Hermione's hands shook as she read the note. She looked over at Ron, who gave her an evil smirk before returning his attention to the lesson. She gulped hard and ripped up the parchment, now counting down the minutes before she could run to the shelter of her bedroom. She felt a partial relief that she would have at least a fortnight where she wouldn't have to worry, but she was also upset by his communicating with her. She needed to be alone right now to collect her nerves.

When the class was dismissed Hermione was the first to leave the room, she was rushing toward her dormitory, not even thinking about dinner. She quickly gave Lucille the password before darting up to her room and slamming the door.

_~Draco~_

As Draco arrived at Lucille's portrait, he saw the female Weasley standing outside looking absolutely aggravated. Draco put on his best smirk and walked over to her.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked snarkily. The girl rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the portrait without answering.

"Master Dwaco! This mean girl says that Miss Hew-my-nee invited her over, but when I asked Miss Hew-my-nee if I could wet her inside, she told me 'no'. Now this mean girl is being super mean to Lucille." The little girl pouted as she spoke to Draco.

"But she DID invite me! Why would she tell me to come here after dinner and then not let me in?" Draco's smirk fell to a small frown at this information. He glanced at the Weasley and then, after giving Lucille the password, walked inside, leaving the girl in the corridor.

"HEY WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME IN YOU GIT." he heard her shout as he strode to Hermione's room. He couldn't help the smirk that reappeared on his face at her frustration.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he lightly knocked on Hermione's door.

"I'm sorry Ginny! I just don't feel like hanging out tonight. I swear I'll make it up to you!"

"It's Draco." he answered her. She didn't answer him for a moment, and he thought about leaving her alone when her door opened slowly.

"What is it?" she asked, looking tired. He eyed her.

"Well the Weasley girl seems to think you invited her here and she wanted to know why you wouldn't let her in." His countenance was indifferent.

"Is she here?"

"I left her outside, she could still be there." Hermione sighed.

"I promised to hang out with her…" she said.

"Is everything…. erm, alright?" Draco still felt weird being nice to the witch.

"Yes, I'm fine. I suppose I should let her in, I don't want her mad at me…" She walked passed him down to the portrait hole. He followed her down the stairs and was about to walk up to his own room before Hermione spoke.

"Hey, um, Malfoy?"

"Yeah" he answered without looking at her. She was silent for a few moments when the Weasley girl began shouting again.

"C'mon Hermione!" Draco turned to look at her and she shook her head.

"Uh, nothing. Sorry about all this ruckus." he shrugged at her and went up to his room just as he heard her open the portrait door. He heard the Weasley girl questioning Hermione as he shut his own bedroom door. Walking over to his bed, he sat down, thinking about Hermione. '_Why is she taking over my thoughts? I helped her because she needed help, that's all. Why do I care so much about what goes on in her life all of a sudden?' _Draco growled and laid his face into a pillow.

"What the fuck is happening?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_~Hermione~_

Hermione flopped onto her bed and sighed. Ginny had finally left after a few hours and Hermione was wholly relieved, she wasn't sure how long she could pretend anymore. Luckily for her, Ginny did most of the talking so all Hermione had to do was nod and make the correct reactions to what her friend told her. If she were being honest, she really didn't even know what Ginny had talked about within the past few hours because she was thinking about her friend's perverse brother. '_Well, at least I can try to relax now' _she attempted to assure herself, but who was she kidding? She pushed herself up and headed to the bathroom to ready herself for another sleepless night.

_~Draco~_

Draco awoke with a start to screaming. "Shit" he said as he leaped out of his bed and ran to the Head Girl's room. He threw the door open expecting to see an attacker, but instead it was just a sleeping Hermione thrashing around in her sheets.

"Hey!" he said, shaking her. "Hey! wake up!" Hermione stopped struggling and her eyes flew open. She looked around with wide eyes before her gaze fell upon the Head Boy. Draco saw her visibly relax when she saw him.

"Malfoy! What's going on?"

"Well, you were screaming like a banshee in here so I came to see what was wrong." Draco became flustered as he said the last part. '_Ugh, I sound so concerned' _he thought, ignoring the other voice that was telling him how he was, in fact, concerned for the girl. Hermione blushed at him.

"Oh, erm, I'm very sorry I woke you…" she said, looking in her lap.

"Uhm, don't…. don't worry about it.." he replied. He found that he really wanted to ask about her dream, but he told himself that it wouldn't do to get so involved. '_After all, we've been at each other's necks since we were eleven. Becoming bloody friends all of a sudden would be weird to say in the least.' _

The pair of them sat in silence for a moment before Draco coughed and stood up.

"Well, erm, good night Granger" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, uh, thanks…." she replied.

Draco didn't look back at her as he left her room. Once he shut her door behind him, he leaned against it and sighed. After a minute he made his way back to his own bedroom.

_~Hermione~_

Hermione sat in the great hall that morning poking at her oatmeal. She was exhausted. She didn't think she had any more nightmares last night, as Draco hadn't returned to her room, but she knew she didn't rest very well. She felt someone sit next to her and her head shot up to look at them.

"Oh! Uhm, hello Neville. What's up?" He was looking at her sheepishly.

"Hey, Hermione. Sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you're not busy later, if you maybe could help me study for DADA. I'm struggling with some of the material and, well, you have always been able to help me before.." he didn't look at her as he spoke, still shy despite his heroic actions during the battle. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"You know what, Neville?" he looked at her questioningly, "I'd be happy to help you. Let's meet in the Room of Requirement after dinner!" He looked relieved at this.

"Alright! Thanks Hermione!" He walked off, looking happy. Hermione smiled after him. She was thinking that helping him would get her mind off of the mess she was going through at the moment. She finished her bowl of oatmeal and skipped happily to class, in a genuinley good mood for the first time in ages.

Hermione found that her day went by without a hitch. She breezed through her classes, and she didn't have any run-ins with Ron. She happily walked into the Room of Requirement that evening and found an eager-looking Neville waiting for her.

"Hey Hermione! Um, thanks again for helping me."

"Don't worry Neville, I'm happy to do it."

They practiced various spells for a few hours before they decided to call it a night. The two were sitting in some armchairs when Neville spoke.

"Hey, Hermione. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she replied, still catching her breath from their workout.

"Uh, are you alright?" She looked at him.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, you have been kind of, off this year and I was just wondering if anything was the matter?" Hermione looked at her friend. He looked so concerned for her. She didn't know why but she really wanted to tell Neville.

"Um, well… No. No I'm not alright."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She eyed him, searching for something. She wasn't sure what she was searching for, but she seemed to find it.

"Alright, but I can't tell you everything, and you can't tell anybody." He nodded encouragingly. With a sigh, she began. She told him that she was raped. She told him about how frightened she was. She told him about how she was pushing everyone away. He never interrupted her and he let her speak at her own pace. Hermione didn't know why she decided to tell Neville everything, it just felt okay, she felt like he wouldn't judge her or blab to the whole school. When she was done Neville just looked at her. His countenance was sympathetic.

"Hermione, that's terrible. I'm so sorry you have been going through this."she began crying. She curled up in her chair with her face in her knees. Neville got out of his chair and walked over to the crying girl, squeezing her shoulder. She cried for a few minutes before she looked up at Neville.

"Neville, I'm sorry. You don't have to sit here and listen to my problems."

"No, it's okay Hermione. It sounds like you haven't been able to talk to anyone about it. It's not good to keep things bottled up. Do Harry and Ron know?" Hermione's breath caught at this.

"Uh, no. T-they don't."

"Well maybe you might tell them. I'm sure that you'd feel even better if you had your two best friends to help you through this." He gave her an encouraging smile, which she attempted to return.

"Uh, yeah. Maybe you're right Neville. Um, oh! It's pretty late. Maybe we should get going."

"Alright. I hope you get through this Hermione. If you ever need to talk, you can talk to me!" They both walked out of the room and parted ways. Hermione felt better yet worse at the same time. When she got back to the dormitory, she walked straight to her room to cry herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_A new chapter!_

**Chapter 8**

_~Draco~_

Draco took a seat next to Blaise in the Great Hall.

"Hey mate! Want some hotcakes?" Blaise stacked a few onto a plate and offered it to him. Draco took the plate and added some syrup before shoveling the food into his mouth. He was reaching for some pumpkin juice when he noticed a certain Gryffindor entering the hall. Her face was puffy and red, as if she had been crying. His mouth made a small frown at the sight of her. Draco knew that she had returned late last night, as he was secretly waiting up for her return. He must have dozed off though, because he never heard her enter their common room. He shook his head and turned back to his Breakfast, still trying to fight his concern for the witch. He should be the last person concerned for the girl. It's true, he never hated her, but he made it his business to distance himself from her all these years. The truth which Draco was trying to ignore was that he actually had a soft spot for her. She was the type of girl he would have befriended and perhaps even courted had she not been a muggleborn. Draco never really cared about blood purity, but he had pretended for years to gain the approval of his sorry excuse of a father.

He remembered his first meeting with Hermione. He ran into her on the Hogwarts Express in the beginning of their first year, she was looking for a toad. He remembered her being outspoken and strong, and he had immediately admired her. It was soon after however that he learned of her lineage, and he thought it necessary to push her away so as to hide his liking for her. If his father had found out his son wanted to befriend a muggleborn witch, he would have had some words for Draco. No, Draco couldn't risk his father's disappointment. He made it his mission to act cruelly toward Hermione for their entire schooling career to make sure there was no way anyone could accuse him of liking her. Draco snorted. All that just to appease a man who threw him to the wolves. His father would have never been proud of him, all his father ever cared about was pleasing Voldemort, and look where that got him. Voldemort was dead and his father was rotting in Azkaban prison. He regretted his wasted time, wondering how differently his schooling could have been had he not spent the whole time trying to become what he thought his father wanted.

Still, suddenly showing a caring side for Hermione after years of torment would be odd to say in the least. Draco did still want to befriend the girl deep down, but it was simply too late for that kind of change. He didn't know how to become her friend after being enemies for so long.

"Ugh, dammit" he groaned at his thoughts, which were weighing down his mind.

"What's the matter?" Draco didn't realize he said that outloud.

"Uh, nothing Blaise, I was just thinking about all the studying I have to do later on."

"Oh, alright" Blaise answered in a tone which Draco knew to mean his friend wasn't buying his lie. He was just thankful Blaise didn't pry. Draco got up from the table and headed off to his class.

As he walked through the corridors, he found himself in a bad mood. He snapped at a few first years, and kicked a bench that got in his way. He was cursing to himself when he heard a commotion. He stopped and leaned against the wall before peering around the corner to see what the ruckus was.

"I thought you said you were busy, Ronald" said a frightened Hermione. Draco furrowed his brow at the scene in front of him. There was Hermione cowering before one red-haired weasle.

"I found myself with some free time, and I thought 'hey, what better way to spend it than with 'Mione?'" the weasle smirked before advancing toward her menacingly.

"Please, just leave me alone! Please stop doing this Ronald!" Hermione was sobbing as she cowered. Draco saw the weasle pick Hermione up by the wrists and push her against the wall. He began fondling her and suckling at her neck, Hermione sobbing and struggling all the while. Draco felt himself grow sick at the scene, and he dropped his things before rushing over to the pair. He grabbed the scruff of the weasle's robes and yanked him away from the crying witch. He then turned the redhead around and held him against the wall by his neck.

"Well well, what have we here?" Draco said as he gave the weasle his best smirk. "Tsk tsk Weasley, mummy wouldn't be very pleased with your actions now would she?" He stole a glance at Hermione, who was sobbing into her knees.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. This is none of your business!" his smirk grew.

"Perhaps you're right." he dropped him, and he fell into a heap on the ground. Just as the redhead was struggling to stand up, Draco gave him a rough kick in the side to which the weasle cried out and coughed. Before he could regain his composure, Draco quickly picked up the crying witch and carried her back to the Head dormitory without a backward glance.

Once the pair arrived in their common room, he gingerly placed Hermione onto one of the couches. He conjured some pillows and blankets and placed them on and around her before handing her a cup of tea from the coffee table and sitting in one of the nearby armchairs. After a moment, she spoke.

"Uhm, thanks."

"Don't mention it. So has it been the weasle this whole time?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. He didn't know why, but this made him angry.

"Huh." he replied calmly. What the hell was he supposed to say to her?

"um, Draco?"

"Yes?" he answered, looking around the room trying to figure out how to act in this situation.

"Please don't tell anybody who it is." he eyed her coldly. As if she read his mind she continued: "I'm just afraid nobody would believe it, and that everyone will hate me and…" she bit her lip again and looked away from him. He sighed and ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair. He hesitated a moment, clenching his hands into fists before forcing himself to get up, He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, then began awkwardly stroking her hair. '_Fuck this is so weird' _he thought as she cried into his chest. He took her teacup from her and placed it back on the table then continued to comfort her. After what felt like forever, she stopped and looked at him. He stared back down at her, and felt something stir in his stomach. She looked so vulnerable and innocent, and he felt a strong desire to protect her. He brought his hand to her face and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Sitting there with her in his arms felt so right. Draco quickly turned away and cleared his throat.

"Um, right." was all he could manage as he stood up and started walking away.

"Draco," He heard, then he found himself lunging back to the witch and holding her face in his hands as he put his lips onto hers. He felt her tense at first, but then her hands moved to his face as she returned the kiss. It was over as soon as it had started. He pulled his lips away and stared into her eyes, looking for something to tell him he wasn't imagining things. His arms moved to pull her into an embrace and he turned his head to speak into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You were vulnerable and I-" she leaned back and put her finger on his mouth to silence him.

"It's alright, Draco. I think I needed that, actually." She giggled at the flustered boy in front of her. He was pleasantly surprised to see her giggling, he felt a warmth stir inside him. She leaned back into him, and he wrapped his arms around her once more. They remained like that until they both fell asleep, classes long forgotten.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_~Hermione~_

Hermione woke with a start. She was laying on one of the loveseats in the head dormitory, wrapped in blankets. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she arched her back in a stretch and looked around the room. The light coming in from the ceiling windows suggested it was late morning.

"Shit, I have to get to class!" she jumped from her spot and started toward her room before a voice stopped her.

"Honestly, Granger, it's Saturday. I know you're a teacher's pet and all but that's a bit much don't you think?" She turned around to see one smirking Draco Malfoy at the portrait hole with various papers and other items in his arms.

"Whatever, Malfoy." She bit out, crossing her arms over her chest. She noticed an amused look appear on his face at this. "What?"

"I was only kidding, I didn't realize you could be so touchy." He laughed out.

"I'm not touchy!" She insisted. He continued staring with his amused expression. "What's all that in your hands?" She said in attempt to direct the attention away from herself.

"Oh, this? Well I recall McGonagall mentioning something about us having to organize a ball. I thought we might get started on it today as we are quite behind." Hermione looked away sheepishly. Draco noticed her reaction, "Oh, no Granger, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Malfoy. Uhm, let me just go freshen up a bit." She rushed up to her room.

"I'll order some food for us to eat while we work!" she heard him call behind her.

She entered her room and walked first to her wardrobe to pick an outfit before making her way to the bathroom to clean up. She spent more time on her hair than usual. After taming it into soft waves, she inspected herself in the mirror to make sure she was satisfied with her looks. The thought that she might subconsciously be trying to impress a certain handsome blond boy struck her. _I am NOT trying to impress him._ She shook her head and decided to put her waves into a nice ponytail instead to make herself look less done up. Sighing, she went down to the common room.

Draco was sitting at the table, which had a very large amount of food occupying it.

"Wow, do we need that much?" She slipped out. He turned to look at her with an amused grin.

"You know how house elves can be." He shrugged. She thought she saw his expression change a bit as he looked at her, but decided she imagined it. He was stacking some waffles onto a plate as she took a seat across from him.

"So what theme should we go with for the ball?" Hermione asked as she poured herself coffee.

"Well," he tapped his chin in thought, "perhaps a simple color scheme? Black and white would be nice, and simple." Hermione considered this.

"Maybe we should add one accent color though. Red is nice." She suggested. He smiled and nodded at this, then proceeded to write it down.

"Great. Now, we just need to decide on party details. I know a great caterer, my mother hires them all the time for her events." he said to himself, "and I know a good event planner who could organize the decor and such." Hermione was glad that Draco seemed to know what he was doing. Her mind hadn't been quite right all year, and she wasn't sure she'd be useful right now. "What about music?" He looked up at her and asked.

"Oh, erm. I'm not sure what do you think?"

"Well," He tapped his chin again in thought, "We could hire a waltz ensemble, but that might get boring if that's the only kind.."

"Well, we could also get a DJ?" She suggested.

"Like a muggle DJ?"

"Well, um, yeah. I mean, they could take requests and they'd play more upbeat stuff." Draco considered this.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. How could we get a muggle DJ into Hogwarts, though?"

"Are there possibly any wizards or witches who became muggle DJs?" She offered.

"It's possible. We should definitely look into that. Great idea, Granger." He scribbled more notes down. "I think we've made great progress. We can continue later." He rolled up the parchment he had been writing on and, with a sweep of his wand, all the supplies vanished.

They sat in silence, Hermione focused on her plate to relieve some of the awkwardness she was feeling. She wasn't really sure what to say now.

"Hermione." She looked up at him, he looked concerned. "Um, I wanted to ask you what your plan is to deal with Weasley." She was shocked.

"Oh! Well, I mean I haven't really-" she was blushing furiously now. "I don't really have

a plan, persay." She felt him staring at her.

"I could help you, Hermione. I could go with you to talk to someone-"

"NO!" she snapped. He looked shocked by her outburst. "I mean, no. I don't want to tell anyone."

"Hermione-"

"Please, Draco. I can't." she begged. He looked unconvinced, but agreed.

"Alright, so what? I still want to help you and-"

"Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why do you want to help me? I mean I know you told me how you never hated me but that doesn't really change our relationship. Why would you want to help me? We've never really been friends." She bit her lip, waiting for a response.

"Alright. I think we need to have a, for lack of a better term, heart-to-heart discussion." Her head snapped up at this.

"W-what?" He sighed and brushed his hand through his hair before looking her in the eye.

"I have some stuff to say that might make some things clear, and then you can say some stuff as well if you feel compelled to do so." She eyed him suspiciously, but then nodded in agreement. "Alright, firstly, as I have said I have never hated you. I confess that, the very first time we met, I actually admired you." her eyes widened.

"What? Me? Why?"

"You seemed so strong and intelligent. I thought we could be, well, friends."

"What?" She was confused. He had wanted to be her friend? Then why had he tormented her all these years?

"Well, yeah. I thought you could be a valuable friend." Draco seemed very uncomfortable now.

"So, why were you mean to me? That's not how you make friends, Draco.." she joked. He gave her a small smile before continuing.

"Well, This is going to sound terrible. I found out you were a muggleborn." Hermione couldn't believe it. The pureblood prejudice strikes again.

"Oh." she whispered.

"No, please understand. I didn't dislike you for it. I've never really been prejudiced, to be honest. I just wanted to please my father. I couldn't befriend a muggleborn witch, he'd have been disappointed. Blood might not have mattered to me, but my father's approval was very important."

"You didn't have to torment me, though. Did you do that for you father as well?" He flinched at her words.

"No."

"Well then, why? I'm missing something here, Draco." she looked at him expectantly.

"Ugh, how do I put this? Okay, I didn't want anyone to know I wanted to be your friend. I was mean to you so that there would be no way anyone could accuse Draco Malfoy of having ever admired a muggleborn witch. I thought that if I pushed you away, I could hide that fact, even though looking back that was a ridiculous way of thinking because nobody was accusing me anyway. And I stopped caring about my father's approval last year when he threw me to the wolves anyway."

"So you were mean to me because you thought people would accuse you of wanting to be my friend?" he nodded miserably. Hermione thought for a moment. It made sense. "You said you stopped caring last year, why were you still mean to me?"

"We had settled into these enemy roles. It was just more natural to be mean than to start being friendly."

"Why are you being friendly now then?" she couldn't help the suspicion that laced her voice.

"Well, I think you could use a friend." he suggested.

"Is that it?"

"Well, no."

"Why else?" he hesitated.

"It just makes me so angry." he finally admitted. "I couldn't be your friend, but those two idiots could. 'At least they are good friends to her.' I always thought, but now that's not true. Weasley isn't a good friend at all, and you can't really lean on Potter either."

"Well, it's not Harry's fault-" she mumbled, but he didn't seem to hear.

"It's just, they were the lucky ones. They got you as a friend, and they didn't realize how lucky they were. You were always such a loyal and valuable friend to them, and now, Weasley especially betrayed you. It's not fair to you, you deserve better than that." She was shocked.

"I…." she began, but nothing else came out. What should she say?

"Please let me help you, Hermione. I wont make you tell, but I still want to help." He gave her a pleading stare.

"Um, okay." she said quietly. "Er, thanks, Draco." she gave him a smile to show her appreciation. He seemed elated that she was trusting him to help her, Hermione felt a warmth inside her. _Draco Malfoy is now my friend._ She smiled brightly.

**A/N: I feel like this chapter was a bit weak, but I needed this interaction to happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear lovely readers, **

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I haven't really had time to write, and when I did have time, I had no idea what to write. Hopefully you can forgive me, and here is a new chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

_~Hermione~_

The next few weeks passed by smoothly. Hermione had most of her classes with Draco, so she hardly ever walked through the castle alone. She also took to sitting with Draco and her new friend Blaise at the Slytherin table for meals. Most of the the Slytherins seemed to accept Hermione's presence at their table after only a few meals (Hermione suspected that this was because most of them feared Draco and wouldn't dare challenge his decisions) and the rest of the student body seemed to accept it after about a week, save Ginny and the eighth year Gryffindors who would throw her looks of betrayal. She and Draco had finalized the plans for their ball, which was set to happen in a week, and Hermione was doing very well with her school work again. Everything was going very well for the head girl, and she even almost completely forgot about the threat of one red-haired boy.

Almost.

Hermione was wandering through the dark, empty corridors. Draco had caught a 24-hour bug and was unfit for head duties, so Hermione insisted that she'd be fine doing rounds by herself. He was still shouting his protest when she slipped out of the portrait, chuckling at the boy. Tonight was particularly uneventful, she caught a few first years vandalizing the potions classroom (they left some amusing drawings of Professor Snape), but other than that, the castle was dead. She paced the final corridor quickly and turned to head back to her room when she came face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello, Mione" he grinned evilly at the frightened girl. "You know, thanks to ferret boy I haven't been able to have any fun with you. I can't believe I had to slip him one of George's stomach flu capsules in order to get him to back off. Don't worry, he'll be fine tomorrow, but tonight we are free to be together."

"Ron please leave me alone!" she was looking around frantically, trying to think of a way out of this situation. She couldn't believe this was happening, all because she let her guard down. '_How could I be so stupid?' _She scolded herself. Hexing him wouldn't work, he would see that coming, and she doubted she'd be able to fight him off. He was advancing on her now, and she was running out of options.

"Mione, when will you quit pretending you don't want me? I know you enjoy our time together, you're just lying to yourself." He snatched her wand suddenly and she whimpered. Hermione didn't know why she couldn't run, she was completely frozen to the spot. Ron grabbed her and began kissing her neck, she felt hot tears run down her face. '_Please, not again. I can't do this again.' _she thought hopelessly. She had given up all hope and closed her eyes when she heard another voice.

"Ron! Mate you promised I could have a go!" She opened her eyes to reveal one Cormac McLaggen walking toward them, hunger in his expression. "You promised if I drugged Malfoy I could have some alone time with Hermione here." He smiled at her.

"Calm down, mate, you'll get your reward. All I want is for her to suck me off then you

can have her all to yourself." Cormac seemed satisfied and stood to the side, patiently watching them.

"C'mon now Mione, wouldn't want to keep Cormac here waiting." Ron shoved her to her knees and began undoing his pants.

"STUPEFY, STUPEFY" Both boys collapsed to the ground and Hermione felt someone drag her up. She looked at her savior and saw the face of Blaize Zabini. He was cursing to himself as he lifted her legs into his free arm and began trekking to the head dormitory.

"What are you doing here Blaise?" She asked shyly. He looked extremely aggravated at the moment.

"Draco contacted me. It's a damn good thing too, seeing the situation you got yourself in back there. Are you daft? What were you thinking? That bastard is still a threat! You really should have known better than to go wandering about the castle alone at night. Why the hell didn't you call someone to patrol with you? That was really poor thinking Granger." He was obviously very angry, but Hermione found herself stifling a giggle. He sounded like a worried mother reprimanding their child. When he glanced at her his face got even angrier. "Why are you smirking like that?! Were you not just attacked?" She flinched at this.

"I'm sorry Blaise, I am still shaken, of course I am!" He eyed her uncertainly, "It's just, you sound like my mom right now." She couldn't hold in this last giggle.

"Oh well I'm glad I can amuse you, Granger." He said sarcastically. He pouted as she giggled violently at his words. "Here you are, home sweet home." He set her down in front of the portrait hole. "I shall see you tomorrow, please don't get yourself in trouble between now and then. I'd like to sleep tonight." He began walking away.

"Blaise!"

"Yes, Granger?" He sighed and turned to look at her.

"Um, thanks." his mouth slipped a tiny smile.

"Don't mention it. You should get to bed too. Good night."

"Good night." She gave Lucille the password and crawled inside, thinking that she could use a proper night's sleep right now.

"HERMIONE GRANGER" she jumped. Sitting on the sofa wrapped in blankets looking absolutely dreadful was an angry Draco Malfoy. "HOW COULD YOU I ASKED YOU NOT TO GO BY YOUR BLOODY SELF DID YOU GET YOURSELF HURT ARE YOU OKAY ANSWER ME THIS BLOODY INSTANT." Hermione erupted with giggles again. The sight of Draco Malfoy reprimanding her while shivering in a pile of blankets was an amusing sight indeed. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU LAUGH IF I COULD I'D COME OVER THERE AND, AND, AND-"

"Draco, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT GRANGER ANSWER MY QUESTIONS."

"Draco please calm down. I am alright, Blaise saved me before anything happened."

"So the bastard did get you! I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I BUT NO MISS BRAVE GRYFFINDOR IS BLOODY INVINCIBLE." His face was beet red now, and Hermione continued laughing. All of the fear caused by the attack had vanished. She knew she should be afraid and vulnerable right now, but she kept thinking about how she seemed to have not one, but three mothers: her birth mother, Blaise, and now Draco. "Why do you keep laughing what could possibly be so fucking funny right now? This is serious!" Hermione walked over to sit with him on the loveseat, still grinning like a madman.

"I'm sorry Draco, I know I shouldn't be laughing, it's just, you're so… cute." big mistake.

"CUTE?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GRANGER ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF?!" Hermione scooted over to him, still grinning, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Please calm down. You're absolutely right. I shouldn't have gone out alone. I wont do it again, I promise. Thank you for sending Blaise after me." He eyed her for a bit, then cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you're okay, Granger. Please be more mindful of your actions from now on." He wrapped one of his arms around her back. He wouldn't look her in the eye, trying to act as if it made no difference to him. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "Was it very bad?" She looked him in the eye.

"Well, it was going to be, that's for sure. If Blaise hadn't come when he did-" tears filled her eyes, and fear seemed to engulf her once more.

"You don't have give me details if you don't want to." he said comfortingly, "It's just good knowing you're alright."

"No, I think you should know. He…. He was going to prostitute me. He brought C-Cormac McLaggen with him." She felt the blonde tense.

"That fucking bastard! He's just bringing his friends to play with him now is he?"

"Well, no. He got Cormac to do him a f-favor in exchange for me." Draco lifted an eyebrow.

"What kind of favor?" She looked at him uncertainly.

"Ron got him to slip you a stomach flu capsule from his brother's joke shop, that way you'd get sick and have to stay here all day." Draco lept off the sofa, forgetting about his state of poor health.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! He is playing a very dangerous game, and he will lose!" Draco's eyes looked like murder as he paced the common room, Hermione was looking at her thumbs, unsure how to calm the Slytherin down again.

"Draco-"

"It's bad enough what he's doing to you!" He was wearing a hole into the rug, violently grabbing at his hair with one hand.

"Draco-"

"The fucking weasel wants to play, does he? Fucking coward can't even drug me himself."

"DRACO." He looked at the girl in shock, as if he'd forgotten she was there. "Draco please don't do anything…. hasty."

"Hermione, it seems he's going to do whatever he can to get you alone. We need to be more aggressive in our actions. We can't play keep away anymore, we need a plan."

"Can it wait until after the ball at least? I want there to be at least one good thing in my life right now." His head whipped in her direction.

"The ball." He smirked his Malfoy smirk.

"Draco, no. Please don't ruin the ball! I-"

"I'm going to bed now, you should too. Goodnight!" He strutted to his room, leaving a worried girl on the sofa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two chapters in one night? Yes! Here's to make up for my absence. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

_~Draco~_

"Blaise, is everything in order for tonight?"

"I am offended that you'd think you need to make sure. Have I not proven my reliability in all our years of friendship?"

"Please cut the dramatics, Blaise. Your overacting is quite dull."

"Over-ACTING?!" Blaise animated his face, grasped his heart, and jumped onto the bench, " WHY, I HAVEN'T THE FAINTEST IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, DRACO. AND QUITE FRANKLY, I AM OFFENDED." He straightened his tie and sat back down to his meal, Draco rolled his eyes at his smirking friend.

"Are you finished?"

"I think so." Blaise looked pleased with himself, especially since the entire hall was now looking at him.

Draco playfully punched his arm, chuckling, before turning to an angry-looking head girl. His smirk dropped."What?" Her glare intensified.

"I don't know what you two are planning, but if it ruins the ball I will never forgive you!"

"Granger, I don't know what you are talking about. And quite frankly, I am offended!" He grasped his heart in mockery of his friend. She looked as if she was trying not to let her glare slip into a smile.

"I'm serious, Malfoy. I have been looking forward to this forever and I would like it to go off without a hitch."

"With you as my date, how will I be able to do anything fun?" This earned him a playful smack on the arm, he grinned, knowing he broke her resistance.

"Oh hush up 'ferret boy'. You can find another date if you're so concerned though?" She smiled at him sweetly.

"Like it or not, Granger, you're stuck with this beautiful piece of ass all night. I understand, though. You don't want to fight off the hoards of mewling girls trying to climb my statuesque body all night. Don't worry, I'll try not to look TOO sexy, for your sake, though that will take quite a bit of effort."

"Please, Draco. If anyones' date is going to have to worry about hoards of mewling girls, it's mine. I mean, look at me." Blaise motioned to himself pompously.

"Oh please, Blaise. Don't flatter yourself." The trio turned to look at Astoria Greengrass, who was gracefully taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "It makes you even more mediocre than you already are."

"Geeze, Astoria, you could at least pretend to be excited about being my date." She gave him a teasing smirk before returning to her meal.

"In all seriousness, though. Can you promise me whatever it is you're planning wont ruin the evening?" Hermione whispered to him. He smiled back at her.

"It will not ruin it for everyone, does that make you feel better?"

"Hardly." He was amused by her impatience with him. He wanted the plan to be a surprise. If he told her now, she might: a) try to make him call it off, or b) not be as amused when it happens. He wanted her to be amused. Lately, he found that her smile made him happy, especially when he put it on her face. He lightly grabbed her chin and made her look at him again.

"Would it make you feel better if I tell you that we aren't going to get violent? I know that you don't want the ball ruined so I decided to postpone the fighting until after. Tonight we are just aiming for a little…. public humiliation." She eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't feel any better, Malfoy." He sighed. Oh well, she will just have to wait and see.

_~Hermione~_

She was battling with the violent knot of curls she called hair, making various loud noises in the process.

"Are you alright in there, Granger?" she heard from her door.

"This is precisely why I need 3 hours, in case you were wondering!" She called back. He couldn't believe it when she made her way to her room two hours ago announcing that she needed to start getting ready. She doubted he was even dressed yet..

"I can't see what you're doing, so I can only imagine you are doing unspeakable things and am offended that you didn't include me!"

"DRACO MALFOY YOU PRICK." she shouted through the door, glad he couldn't see her since she was smiling. "I am trying to tame my hair for your information!" Her door opened and she flung around to see a smartly-dressed head boy grinning at her. He looked extremely handsome in his all-black suit accented with a red silk tie. "Hey! I didn't invite you in!"

"Oh hush Granger. I came to help. Thanks to my mother, I know various charms that might help you. What are you trying to do?" She huffed before turning to give him access to her head.

"I need to straighten it so I can easily style it, but it's being particularly difficult today." She saw him nod from her vanity mirror, and he pointed his wand at her head, muttering various enchantments. After a few minutes, her hair was perfectly straight.

"There you are, Granger." He looked pleased with himself.

"Thanks, Malfoy."She sneered, not wanting to show him how impressed she was. She began pulling her hair into a complicated updo, a bit flustered because Draco was sitting on her bed, watching her. After taking a final glance, she nodded in satisfaction and cast a sticking charm over her head to prevent her hair from falling out. She then touched up her makeup before turning to smile at her date.

"Right, I think I'm ready." He stood and walked over to her.

"Here." He handed her a beautiful red rose. She was squealing inside. "You need some red to match the theme." Hermione went to take the rose, but he moved his hand away. "Where would you like it?" she huffed impatiently at him.

"Um, in my hair?" she decided. He turned her and placed the rose in the side of her updo, before turning her forward again to give her a once-over. She was wearing an extravagant black gown that was tight around her chest, but poofed out into a large tulle skirt at her waist. She had long, black gloves on her hands and diamond earrings and a diamond necklace framing her face. Her eyes were lightly lined with black and her lips were painted red, making them stand out from her otherwise alabaster face. Her hair was beautifully done with Draco's rose accenting the style elegantly.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." He whispered with a smile. She felt flustered under his gaze, and her arms tingled where his hands rested on them. They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly, Hermione felt him pull her into a deep kiss. She melted into his arms as his mouth tenderly massaged her own. She wanted to continue, but they were going to be late for the ball, and they were supposed to open it. She gently pushed him away, giggling when she looked up at him. His lips were painted red from her lipstick.

"What's so funny?" he asked, and she pointed to the mirror. He walked over to look at his reflection. "Why, Ms. Granger, it seems you have marked me!" He exclaimed, amusedly. He walked back over to her.

"Aren't you going to clean it off, Draco?"

"Why? I think it makes me look pretty."

"Draco, please. You are going to be opening the ball, you can't face the student body with my lipstick on your lips!" she giggled again.

"I suppose you're right, it would look rather silly. Perhaps tonight is not the night to try changing my makeup routine." he flicked his wand and his lips were clean. Hermione went to make sure her lipstick wasn't smeared all over her face.

"Are you ready to go to the ball, Princess?" Hermione smacked him playfully before taking his arm.

"Yes, let's go." they made their way down to the great hall.

Once the couple arrived, they met a sea of red, black, and white. The girls all looked lovely in their ballgowns, with their dates looking handsome in their matching suits. Draco and Hermione walked over to the entrance of the Great Hall, which was closed at the moment.

"Good evening everyone!" Hermione shouted cheerfully. "We hope you enjoy what Draco and I have planned for you! Now, without further ado!" Draco turned and opened the doors to reveal the hall then stood to the side with Hermione to let everyone inside. The hall was decorated with black and white linens and drapings lining the ceiling and the windows. Black chandeliers adorned the high ceiling, glowing elegantly. There were many small, round tables framing the dance floor around the hall, dressed in black cloths. The chairs were framed black with white upholstery, and each table had a large bouquet of red roses in crystal vases adorning them. Red service plates topped with white salad plates littered the tables; elegant silverware, white napkins, and crystal glasses set around them. Once everyone was in, Draco offered his arm to Hermione and she took it, allowing him to guide her to the dance floor (which was lined with various small topiary trees with multiple red roses at their bases in elegant white planters) where couples were dancing to the musical accompaniment of the DJ Draco found. He then turned and guided them to a table close to the dancers where Blaise sat with Astoria, who was a vision in her beautiful white mermaid gown with a black sash around her waist.

"Hello Hermione! Draco!" Blaise made warmly.

"Hello Blaise, Astoria." Draco answered.

"Hermione, you look quite lovely tonight." Astoria commented with a charming smile.

"Oh, why thank you Astoria, and you look lovely as well!"

"Oh darling, I know." she said jokingly, flicking her long hair back with an elegant swipe of her arm. "Draco, aren't you going to pull a chair out for your lovely date?"

"Oh right!" He rushed over to pull out a seat for Hermione, which she took sheepishly.

"Erm, thank you, Draco."

"Don't mention it." He said with a wink as he took a seat next to her.

The group spoke animatedly over their dinners, and watched the dancers as they graced the floor. Hermione glanced around cheerfully when she saw Ron. He was sitting at a table with Harry and Ginny, Lavender Brown hanging on his arm. He looked rather bored, but when he saw her he grinned evilly. She gasped and jolted her head back to her plate.

"What is it?" she turned to see Draco, looking at her with concern.

"Nothing, I just saw Ron, that's all." Draco smirked.

"Ah yes, the weasel. Blaise, I think it's about time, don't you?" Blaise smirked back at him and they both rose from their chairs.

"What are you two going to do?" Hermione pleaded them.

"Just wait." Draco answered her, and the pair disappeared in the crowd.

"Ugh, I hope they don't ruin the party." Hermione said to no one in particular.

"Knowing them, they are just going to pull a small prank. Nothing to worry too much about." Astoria assured her, taking a dainty sip from her glass.

"I hope you're right." Hermione moved her food around her plate nervously.

Suddenly, there was a commotion over where she saw Ron and Harry sitting. She turned to watch the scene and her mouth fell open. Ron looked as if he had contracted at least three different ailments. He was covered in angry red blisters, his hair was falling out of his head, and he was throwing up what appeared to be slugs. Harry and Ginny were standing around him, unsure of what to do, and Lavender was sobbing.

"What on Earth?" Hermione said, with a slight chuckle.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" she leapt in her seat, Draco was smiling next to her.

"Draco, what did you two do?" she was giggling now.

"Oh, well, since he decided he liked to slip people candies from his brother's joke shop, Blaise and I decided to slip him a few in return." Hermione was giggling more violently now.

"The slugs were a nice touch, a bit of nostalgia?" he grinned at her and noded in acknowledgement.

"Can't let him forget the greatest moment of my life."

"But how?"

"Blaise and I intercepted the waiters that had his food. All in all, a brilliant plan if you ask me!" she looked over at the Italian boy who's grin matched Draco's perfectly.

"You two are so childish!" A smirking Astoria declared.

"C'mon baby, we're only having fun!" Blaise assured her, and she allowed him to wrap his arm around her.

The rest of the night went along wonderfully, after Ron was escorted to the hospital wing by an obviously amused Professor Snape. Hermione danced with Draco a few times and they both chatted animatedly with Blaise and Astoria at their table.

When she finally plopped down into her bed that night, she felt extremely happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This chapter is almost pure smut!**

**Chapter 12**

_~Draco~_

Draco woke Sunday morning in a particularly good mood. Last night had been a success. He humiliated the weasel and didn't piss off Hermione, so he was satisfied.

He showered and dressed, then walked down to the common room where he took a cup of tea from the coffee table. '_Hermione must still be asleep' _He thought to himself, then he had an idea. He ordered breakfast for the two and then made a couple of plates. He placed them on a tray, along with two fresh cups of tea, and took it all upstairs to Hermione's room.

Gently, he placed the tray on her nightstand, and then proceeded to try and stir the sleeping girl.

"Hey!" He whispered, "Hey, Hermione, wake up!" She sighed and then blinked up at him. Once she saw him she jolted upright.

"Draco! What are you doing in here?"

"I brought you breakfast!" He said matter-of-factly, then turned to pick up the tray. "Here." He saw her blush, and he felt something stir inside him.

"Uh, thank you very much, Draco." She scooted over to make room for him and the tray.

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked, with a mouth full of waffle.

"Yes, I did! I had lots of fun. Thank you." she was grinning at him as she took a sip of tea. "What about you?"

"Eh." he said, shrugging. She smacked his arm. He didn't know why, but he loved when she did that. "I'm joking of course!" he grasped his arm dramatically as if she'd hurt him, " I spent it with the lovely Hermione, master of fun! It was the greatest day of my whole bloody life!"

"Oh hush, Malfoy."

"Oh, are we being formal now, Granger?" she simply stuck her tongue out at him and finished her breakfast. When they were both done, Draco piled their dishes onto the tray and put the tray back on the nightstand.

"So, plans for today?" he asked, leaning back on her headboard with his hands behind his head.

"Why, got something in mind?" she lay on her side facing him, supporting her head on her arms.

"No, I was hoping to be entertained but it seems you are not very exciting." this earned him another smack. "Ouch! You're going to leave a permanent mark there if you're not careful!"

"Good! Everyone can know what a proper git you are!" she retorted.

"Oh! Granger, that hurts! I thought we were friends!" she giggled at him, he felt a warmth rise in his chest. "I think you need punishing for hurting me!" Draco lunged at her and started tickling her sides.

"Draco! Stop! Please!" she shouted through her laughter. She tried to escape, but he climbed fully on top of her and continued his assault. "Please! I can't take anymore!" He ceased his attack, still hovering over her.

She was breathing hard, smiling up at him. He suddenly leaned in and kissed her, her arms wrapping around his neck after a moment. They kissed passionately, Draco's tongue gliding along her bottom lip before pushing its way into her mouth. She grabbed his hair into a fist and moaned, arching her body into his. At this he ceased his work on her mouth and began kissing her neck tenderly, making her moan even louder. He continued exploring her neck with his mouth, being rewarded with more moans and mewls. Draco felt his boxers get more and more tight from her reactions. Hermione massaged the back of his neck as he kissed hers, and she tugged at his tshirt.

"Take this off, Draco" she breathed in his ear, and he leaned back and pulled the shirt over his head and threw it away. He then helped Hermione remove her tank top and her shorts before returning his mouth to her neck. He nibbled lightly on her skin, then moved his tongue over it, earning another reaction. Draco lifted her up slightly to remove her bra, eyeing her breasts appreciatively once he had done so. She blushed under his stare.

"Hermione, you're so fucking hot." he assured her before he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She squirmed under him, moaning loudly. He felt her graze his back with her nails, and he moaned appreciatively. He began kissing a path down her stomach, stopping at the barrier that was her knickers. He slowly and gently removed them, then pushed a finger into her clit.

"Draco!" she shouted at the contact. Grinning, he began rubbing softly, making her writhe beneath him uncontrollably. He kissed her stomach while continuing his ministrations, she was grabbing his hair desperately. "Draco, DRACO I-" she let out a loud squeal and her body stiffened underneath him as she shuddered. She looked up at him once her pleasure waves subsided, panting.

"Fuck, Hermione. I want you so badly right now." He leaned down to kiss her once again, she wrapped her legs around him as he did so. This time, Hermione moved her mouth to his neck and nibbled.

"If you get to mark me, then I get to mark you." she teased and he smirked at her.

"Whatever the lady wants." he replied before taking her other breast into his mouth. She squealed.

"Draco, Draco please!"she mewled, arching her body into his.

"Please what? What do you want?"

"You know bloody well what you git!" she snapped desperately. Draco merely smirked and continued suckling her breast. "Draco." she whined at him.

"Tell me what you want." he taunted. After some resistance, she finally answered him.

"Draco, ahh! I want you to fuck me, now." he grinned and positioned himself above her. He cast a quick contraceptive charm over her.

"Are you ready?" she nodded, her eyes half-lidded. Draco slid inside her slowly, watching as her eyes opened wide and she let out a deep moan. Once he was inside of her all the way, he slowly slid back out to the tip before thrusting back in, groaning as he did so. He did this a few more times before picking up the pace. He soon was ramming into her expertly and she rewarded him with more of her moaning. She grazed his back with her nails again and he groaned.

"Fuck, Hermione" he breathed as he continued thrusting. The sounds of their skin slapping together accompanied by their lustful moaning filled the room.

"Ah! Draco!" Hermione squealed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. "Right there!" He obeyed and continued driving into her at that angle. Her grip on him tightened and he groaned once more. He thrusted violently a few more times before he felt her walls grip at him.

"Draco! I'm coming!" she wailed as she stiffened beneath him once more. Draco thrusted two more times before he released inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, both of them sticky with sweat. She was stroking his hair.

"That was…. wonderful!" Hermione panted, sounding surprised. He felt a jolt of anger at this. All of the sex she had experienced before this was painful because of that bastard.

"This is what it's supposed to be like." he answered gently, looking up at her. She gave him a tired smile.

"Thank you, Draco." he kissed her lightly, then moved off of her and pulled her into an embrace.


End file.
